Talk:The Frog
The Frog pwnz Oink! :P--Tetris L 20:24, 26 Aug 2005 (EST) :Pfft. The Frog can't tank a thing to save its life. --Havral Glommon 20:38, 28 February 2006 (CST) I missed this ^^ there is a frog in our guild hall and it's MINE! Skuld‡ 02:55, 18 October 2005 (EST) :The frog was talking this weekend about special stuff happening on Halloween (Oct 31). I didn't catch any specifics, but someone said something about Dwarven Ale being changed to Witch's Brew, and the possibility of special quests. --Rainith 03:13, 18 October 2005 (EST) ---- I need to mention that enumerating the frogs is ridiculous in my opinions. :) --Karlos 21:28, 18 October 2005 (EST) :Moo. --Fyren 05:03, 19 October 2005 (EST) ::We need a category "Frog Locations"! --Tetris L 06:33, 19 October 2005 (EST) :::I know there's a frog in the Black Curtain. One day, running through the swamp waters I happened to have the camera at a low angle. A frog model was sitting on the water as I passed, literally sitting on the water like some sort of amphibian messiah. As I passed it, it vanished beneath the waters. No, I am not making this up. I wish I was but I'm not. --Havral Glommon 20:38, 28 February 2006 (CST) Some stuff the Frog said- http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/attachment.php?attachmentid=7764&d=1130742129 No corporeal Frog ANet employees have said before on the Guild-Hall.net forums that the frogs that are in the city, and The Frog are two seperate things. The frogs in the city have nothing to do with the Frog. It is simply a misunderstanding. :Can you provide a link? And if true, who wants to clear up this mess? --Karlos 14:21, 4 November 2005 (EST) Gaile is the frog? check this out guys....http://www.guild-hall.net/forum/showthread.php?t=35906 :I doubt it, I'm betting she has to type in a certain codes to get her text green, and there may also be a different codes for the gold text, a mistype could have made it come out gold, but doesn't mean the frog is her. -- 20:17, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::Does it even matter?? I guess The Frog can be accessed by any ANet staff member, simply switching to a chat channel that is not available to the normal player, however, only those entitled to speak to the community will make use of that chat channel. Now, who is entitled to speak to the community? Gaile Gray would be the first candidate, off course, but other leading ANet staff members like Mike O'Brien, Patrick Wyatt and Jeff Strain are possible candidates too. Frankly, I don't care who it is. What counts is that, if it comes from The Frog, it comes from ANet, and is offical. -- 20:25, 28 February 2006 (CST) Liana Briarwater? An anonymous contributor added "Liana Briarwater" as a person that is potentially controlling The Frog at times. Who is that?? She is not listed under ANet staff and Google doesn't tell anything about her either. Maybe it's an IGN of one of the devs? -- 14:28, 28 February 2006 (CST) :No, look at the frog talk thingies. She spoke as the frog by mistake in green text. Other than that, there is no mention of her. --Sagius Truthbarron 15:07, 28 February 2006 (CST) ::Yes, that's why I guess it's the IGN of somebody from ANet not playing under his real life name. -- 20:13, 28 February 2006 (CST) Location of The Frog I was under the impression that The Frog was active in Lion's Arch not in Kaineng Center 193.230.240.25 02:41, 29 June 2006 (CDT) Per chapter, yes. --198.254.16.201 12:20, 18 October 2006 (CDT) The Frog and Celebrations Is it just me, when Kamadan undergoes a Change of Scenery, We can see the Frog wearing one of the Festive hats A Week before they are handed out? Should this be included? Koala MeatPie 11:43, 1 January 2007 (CST) Multiple Frog Instances Dunno why but there is a frog with a witch's hat in -all- districts in Kamadan, has there ever been an instance of frog in multiple districts at the same time... Or is this a first? - creepyfellow 22:23, June 19 2007 (EST} Disambiguation I suggest the separation of "frog" from "The Frog". Frogs can be found in several locations as Ambient Animals and are unrelated to The Frog (who is basically an ANet character). I think that "Frog" should point to the ambient animal with a disambiguation note at the top of the article to point to The Frog. Adeira Tasharo 17:21, 30 June 2007 (CDT) get a life, "omg i saw a frog in a virual game", sensation, even if u saw it in real life, you think people care? :I agree with Adeira, this article seems to be a mess compared to other articles about either ambient animals or A-net. The two things should definiately be separated. I'm a bit afraid of touching it considering that i'm a wikinoob and many people are sensitive to this article. Oh and dude who doesn't sign comments, if you must resort to insult other users, please, at least try to make a point next time. —[Adul] 04:10, 8 December 2007 (UTC) Is the Frog always there? There is an ambient frog with a witch;s hat that has been in SHing Jea Monstary since October, an ally (who is being very arrogant) says its "The Frog" and they are arguing with me thats its Gaile sitting there (since October <.<) and not just a part of Shing Jea (my belief). Please Answer Lost-Blue 05:11, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :I'm 99% percent sure its not Gaile, or whoever controls the frog. I believe "The Frog" is usually in Kamadan, LA, or Kaineng in internation districts. Where in shing jea is this? --Shadowcrest 05:14, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :: I don't know how to describe its loaction, can you meet me there? SHing Jea American English District 1. IGN: Devout Protector P/Mo Lost-Blue 05:15, 16 December 2007 (UTC) :::I'll meet you there, sure --Shadowcrest 05:21, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Odd Thing The frog is in Shing Jea Monstary on December 26 th but it's wearing the witches ha. The first time I saw the frog was on Decmber 21 in Lion's Arch wearing the wintersday hat, I find it odd that the frog is wearing the witch hat this time of year when only days ago it was wearing the hat that goes with the season. Any thoughts on this? --A Fire In Despair :Read the above note thingy, i talked about it too its still there but everyone thinks I'm crazy. Good thing you seen it too. Lost-Blue 03:28, 6 February 2008 (UTC) The Frog = Gaile, pretty much confirmed The Rabbit, during the parties for Gaile, says the following: * "I have to admit, I will be sad to see Gaile and The Frog leave us. I do hope their travels bring them by the burrow every now and again for poker night!" * "I am hosting a farewell party for Gaile and The Frog, who plan to leave city life behind to take it easy in the countryside! Please plan to bring all of your festive items to the party!" Why would The Frog be leaving unless Gaile is the one that (usually) controls it? Now that she is changing positions, she can no longer control The Frog, and hence The Frog is leaving. All for adding this to the article, say "aye." Doctor Octagonapus 18:42, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Aye! -- [[User:Scareth|'''Scar]]' -image:Scareth_Sig.png- † 10:38, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Nay! This is far from a confirmation. The frog was hardly active anymore anyways and they just retired him to make things easier on themselves. You're spreading a rumour and anyone saying aya is just too bluntheaded to realise it's a rumour. :Isn't it common knowledge Gaile was The Frog? --- -- (s)talkpage 17:20, 31 October 2008 (UTC) ::I thought it was obvious. But apparently it wasn't common knowledge if there's a section here about it. GW-Viruzzz 17:56, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Two avatars? Does someone have pix of second? Since there are two avatars for the mini, does s/o have a screenshot of the missing froggie? (I joined post-Gaile, so I've never seen either...just the ambient amphibians.) Thanks — ''Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 22:07, 14 March 2009 (UTC) :Both icons can be found on the Mini page, and we stopped collecting screenshots of "the real thing" in an environment. RoseOfKali 22:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC)